


Boredom

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He wonders if the offer of a treat is enough of a reward for his boredom.





	Boredom

The metal glows red and orange as the lasers from his eyes focus all of his rage on it. It doesn't take long until the metal explodes from the heat. Doctor Vogelbaum is watching him from behind the glass, his heartbeat rising at the results. Whether it's out of fear or excitement John doesn't know.

He's getting better at being able to focus on his targets, but sometimes it's as if the lasers have a mind of their own and hit what they want. Doctor Vogelbaum says not to worry when he gets older he'll be able to control if he practices lots now.

But all they have done for three days is practice this over and over. John is bored with it. Bored with the smell of burning metal, the scorch marks, and the pain of all the different sounds. Like pockets of thunder roaring in his ears.

Doctor Vogelbaum promised him a treat once they were through with this. He wonders if the unknown treat is worth the boredom.


End file.
